This invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a programmable hand-held calculator and a personal computer equipped with a visual display and a printer as its output devices.
For programmable hand-held calculators and personal computers, it is desirable that information appearing on a visual display panel be capable of being printed by means of a printer which is straightforward when the printer is of the same capacity of characters per line as that of the display panel. However, in the case where the printer has a smaller capacity of characters than that of the display panel, it is impossible for the printer to print the same information in the same format as the display panel does. Therefore, when information on the display panel is to be printed starting with the leading character thereof, the print-out must extend onto at least two different lines with the resultant difficulty in recognition thereof. A software-aided measure to avoid this problem, however, causes uneconomical use of the display panel per line and a low degree of clarity in both the display and the print-out.